Beach-y Summer
by Analatelle
Summary: Even though my best friend blackmailed me to come to the stupid beach, I agreed to go anyway. I wanted to embarrass Hotaru's soon-to-be step-mom. Who ever knew that we'd encounter some assholes, bitches and gorgeous guys in the middle of it. I didn't even know that I'd be hand shaking with an octopus soon. What a crappy life I have huh? ... a lot of swearing...
1. Chapter 1

**Beach-y Summer**

The sun was scorching hot when my best friend and I arrived at the beach. It was full of people as expected.

It wouldn't be summer if teenagers and people in general were not on the beach at this time of the year.

I agreed to come here because my scary best friend threatened to spill my biggest secrets to school if I didn't come with her to meet her dad and soon-to-be step-mom. I didn't get why she wanted to be here though. I was sure she didn't like the woman called Sasha, the 25-year-old witch who visibly glared at my best friend the first time they met. It was quite clichéd. Her father didn't seem to notice the witchiness of Sasha. Typical of men. And hell, I didn't even know if the word 'witchiness' existed.

Anyway, my best friend, Hotaru, loved her father and she didn't want to ruin his happiness by bursting the bubbly world her father was in at this time.

The last few years, Hotaru's dad attempted suicide multiple times because of depression. At that time, I was always beside Hotaru. It was the first time I ever saw my strong friend break down, and I couldn't bear seeing her like that. It was the first time I heard her say that she missed her mom and that she wanted to hate her dad because he was attempting to leave her too.

Seeing Hotaru broken left me wanting to get a baseball bat and hit Hotaru's dad dead in the head. And I didn't normally think about anything that dangerous. I mean, I loved Hotaru's dad. He was a cool father as far as I could tell. He was like a friend from school. You'd have never guessed that he was 36.

Yup. Hotaru's father knocked up Mrs. Imai when they were just about 18 or 19. Who cared about that anyway? They were all happy and lived a very rich life. Now, Mr. Imai wanted to marry a bitch half his age.

Well, now, Hotaru and I were walking at the shore towards the Hotel. I watched people do whatever it is they were doing.

I smiled as I saw a family enjoying themselves and laughing at something they were discussing. I saw another group of girls, my age, stare and gawk at something apparently in front of me. I raised my brow as I looked on ahead. Well, what do you know, there was a reason for girls to stare and drool after all.

Ahead of Hotaru and I, were two guys. Two totally hot guys. A raven head and a blondy.

Shit.

Was there a photo shoot we didn't know was going on here?

The raven head had sexily ruffled hair. His abs was very promising. His body and over all looks was a bonus to what I ultimately noticed in his features. His eyes. Ruby eyes. Very intimidating and it was tantalizing. It was the only thing I found very unique on him. It made him look gorgeous to the point where women would've paid millions just to have those eyes on them.

I licked my lips as I eyed his ravishing ones. When I looked at his eyes again and found them staring at my own, I couldn't help but smirk at his heated stare.

Unfortunately, Hotaru and I were pretty occupied by Sasha, a.k.a. the bitch.

My best friend who was also shooting heated arrows at the hot blonde guy and I walked past the two and we looked at each other, finding her smirking just like me.

We didn't actually talk until we arrived at the hotel. When we did, we immediately spotted Mr. Imai and the bitch.

"Hey, look who's here. Are you gonna congratulate us now sweetheart?" Sasha's exaggerated sweet voice irritated the hell out of me. She looked at Hotaru sweetly. The fucking actress.

"Oh don't worry old lady, I'm definitely sending you a congratulations card this evening and you're gonna love what I'll give you as a present." Hotaru smiled sweetly. At this point, I knew my best friend enough to know that she was plotting something evil and devious because she never smiles just for the heck of it.

By the looks of the bitch, she didn't like the 'old-lady' part of Hotaru's reply. Her sweet smile was replaced by a scowl.

"I'm glad both of you are already getting along well." Mr. Imai smiled as he saw and heard Hotaru and Sasha's 'pleasant' conversation.

God.

Hotaru's dad was an idiot sometimes. I never knew why he couldn't see the obvious sparks that ignite when Hotaru and Sasha shared a conversation.

"Mikan, thanks for accompanying Hotaru all the way here. We'll enjoy ourselves, I promise." He smiled his super cool smile.

I couldn't help it, I smiled at him too. He was infectious that way.

"It's no problem uncle. I'm glad I came, I wanted to see a bitch I knew too, heard she was coming here with her fooled sugar daddy." I said simply.

He laughed. "Make sure to save the poor sugar daddy kiddo. Wouldn't want the guy to have a miserable life."

As expected, uncle Imai didn't even get a hint. And as expected, Sasha instantly knew who the bitch was. She glared at me then quickly smiled as uncle looked at her.

If she wasn't such a bitch, I would've liked her. She was intelligent and beautiful. Her black silky long hair was twisted into a beautiful pony tail. She dressed sexy and had style, I give her that. Her skin was snow white and I didn't know if her green eyes were fake or not, but it suited her like a queen. She had fine thin brows, sharp eyes and shapely lips.

I'd shag her if I were a guy to be honest. I couldn't really blame uncle for falling to this seducing slut.

"Now, you two go and enjoy yourselves at the party outside. And Hotaru, let's talk tomorrow okay?" Uncle Imai told us. He almost begged when he was addressing to Hotaru.

Hotaru glared and turned around to walk away saying "Whatever."

When I looked at uncle to see if he was hurt, I saw him smile sadly and turned to me.

"Go catch some boys and play with them if you girls want to. But please Mikan, watch my daughter okay?" he asked me.

I genuinely smiled at him. Even though he acted like he didn't care for his daughter, the fact that he did was the reason I stopped imagining myself killing him five times over in the past.

"Oh, and use protection if you have sex." He added, smiling.

Yep, this guy was cool.

He thinks Hotaru and I are girls who can have any guys we want and that we were hot teenagers. He proud of us to say the least. It would've been awkward if he wasn't Hotaru's dad and if he acted like a father should. He acted as though he was still 18 for Christ's sake!

If I knew uncle, I'd say he'd kill the bastard who beds Hotaru after castrating the guy.

I wanted to laugh and bid farewell to uncle and the wide-eyed Sasha but didn't.

When I found Hotaru sitting beside the drinks bar, I joined her and told her what her father said.

She smiled and gulped down her entire glass of wine.

"Let's dance." She invited.

I nodded and followed her.

The party was outdoors and the sun was nearly down. It was a great time to dance and party out our worries and problems.

We started to get lost in the music and danced. Shaking our hips and bringing our hands up occasionally, I noticed a lot of guys eying us immediately. I smirked as I exaggerated my moves a little.

I remembered this fun game Hotaru and I had been playing when we were at an after school party. We'd bet if every guy in the area would stare at our asses if we danced together.

I started to get near Hotaru. Touching her stomach from behind and dancing as if we didn't have a care in the world. Hotaru got the message and played along.

I caressed Hotaru's thigh while she snaked her arm around my waist.

We had so much fun dancing and teasing that we didn't notice the hot guys we met earlier.

When I did notice, I saw them from the sidelines, enjoying our dance.

I smiled to myself as I thought of having a little fun. I licked my lips and turned around to face the raven haired guy. I half raised my right hand and signaled him to come.

The guy came closer and closer. I stared full at his eyes and I slowly creep up to his ears. He was tall so I leaned in and pressed my arms to his body so I could whisper.

"Hello gorgeous. Wanna dance with me?" I huskily whispered.

I slowly moved my hands up to his neck and showered him with light touches. He shivered and smirked.

He put his hands on my bare waist and moved them along my stomach and back. I trembled at his touch. His hands were searing hot and it made me aware of our surroundings.

One guy was whistling at the sides.

Hotaru was dancing with the blonde guy. It looked like she was enjoying herself. Wait till uncle hears about this.

I snickered and turned my attention back to the sexy guy dancing with me. He had well defined features. No crooked nose, had perfect brows, a strong jaw and stunning eyes. He was perfect.

I noticed a lot of girls glance and ogle at him. It was a pretty funny sight.

The raven haired stranger disappeared to my back and I felt hands wandering in the sides of my body. He suddenly leaned and whispered.

"What's your name?"

I turned around and smirked at him. We danced as we talked.

"I don't give my name to just anyone." I said, looking straight at his eyes.

"I'm not just anyone babe." He remarked.

This guy was interesting.

I put my fingers in his jaw and lured his head downwards. I leaned to his cheek and I blow air to his ear. I heard him grunt.

"Mikan Sakura."

* * *

**Ok. This is the first time I ever wrote something this embarrassing. So how was it? Was it okay? Am I continuing this or what?**

**As you can all see, this is an AU with the characters very OOC. I think I'm gonna make this a 3 or 4 chap story.**

**So… what happens next? O.o**

**NOT EDITED and R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I will never own anything much less GA XD

* * *

After what seemed like a few minutes of dancing, Hotaru and I, eyed each other as we saw Uncle Imai and Sasha sexy dancing just beside our dancing space.

I rolled my eyes when I noticed the bitch fly seducing smiles at my partner and Hotaru's dance partner.

That fucking bitch.

The music changed into a slow one. I grabbed the opportunity and ran my hands from the abs of the handsome stranger to his shoulders. He gently put his in my waist, circling his thumb on my skin.

I could feel goose bumps appear on my skin. His touch was electrifying.

I was getting awfully attracted to this guy's touches.

I looked into his eyes as his right hand snaked to my lower back and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his heat against my body.

We looked like a couple.

And that suited me perfectly.

I smiled as we eyed each other.

"Aren't you gonna tell me your name?" I asked as I traced smooth circles in his shoulder's skin and looked at his tanned skin.

"How about, I don't give my name to strangers." He smirked and I chuckled lightly.

"Oh really? You know my name and I'm a stranger?" I playfully smacked his chest and smiled when I felt that it didn't do much of any damage.

"Of course." He replied simply.

"Well then, see that red head who's been eying you the whole time?" I pointed to his back and he took a glance. The red head gave him a look and fluttered her lashes as if to flirt with him.

"You better get ready to dance and flirt with that skank because I don't dance with 'strangers'." I told him as I pinched his shoulder lightly. He wasn't fazed by it at all.

"Natsume Hyuuga." He immediately gave his name.

This time, I smirked.

"Well, that was easy." I whispered as I found the red head, head towards our direction, eyeing me. I'd bet that the red head was thinking about shooing me from the handsome guy.

I chuckled silently and thought of a way to swat the fly on the side.

Just before the girl reached us, I pushed myself against Natsume. I reached his neck and put my fingers in his soft hair. I grabbed it harshly, tilted his head and kissed his lips.

I closed my eyes to feel the sensation as I started moving my lips to his. I opened my mouth and licked his lower lip, that's when he wrapped his arms in my back and started pulling me closer and closer until there was no distance left between us.

I forgot about our surroundings as I felt his hot tongue trace my upper lip, slide it in my slightly gaping mouth and felt his tongue move with mine.

He tasted like fresh mint and cocktail. He had his own distinct taste that I knew he only had.

I rubbed my hand on his nape and tried to pull him closer, wanting to dismiss the nonexistent distance between us.

I didn't want to break what I was feeling so I pulled myself out from the kiss for a second to breathe and kissed him again.

It didn't occur to me that I was making out with somebody I just met. Heck, I just talked to the guy in a little less than five minutes and I was sucking him dry.

It wasn't until I heard uncle Imai's voice that I broke our kiss.

"That's hot! Go Mikan!" Uncle Imai shouted.

I was aware of uncle's embarrassing shouts but I couldn't keep my eyes off the guy calling himself Natsume.

As I looked at my kissing partner, I saw his eyes unfocused and then refocused his intense gaze on my own.

His crimson ruby eyes looked so dark that his desire was as apparent as the sun.

I was probably flushing and I could feel my lips still burning and searching for his hot one.

I mentally slapped myself.

The kiss was supposed to be a quick peck but the moment I felt his lips against mine, my body just automatically responded with force. It was instinctive. I had never experienced anything that intense. That was definitely a first.

I kissed a lot of guys but they never made me feel this hot.

I glanced at Sasha's direction and saw her getting annoyed.

Was she jealous or something? She's a real avaricious old lady that was for sure.

I looked at her straight in the eye and smirked at her. I turned to Natsume.

"Come on. I've got someone I want you to meet." I tugged his hand and lead him towards Uncle Imai.

"Uncle, I fished a hot one right?" I arrogantly told uncle, my head held up and my hands wrapped around Natsume's shoulder.

"Yeah, you got yourself a good looking lad." Uncle laughed and put his hand on Sasha's waist.

"Is he a good kisser?" Uncle asked, suddenly looking very interested.

I felt Natsume stiffen and saw Sasha widen her eyes.

"Dear, what are you saying? You don't ask those kinds of things to children." Sasha reprimanded him. Her voice sickly sweet. She occasionally glanced at Natsume, checking him out.

I wanted to smack the back of her head with wood and leave her for dead for calling me a child.

Who was she kidding? She just fluttered her lashes to Natsume a while ago.

Children.

Psh.

Puh-lease.

I rolled my eyes at her and smiled at uncle.

"He's really good." I tell them.

He laughed and turned his head towards Natsume. Uncle grabbed two cocktails from somewhere around his back and gave it to me and my partner.

"So, what's your name dude?" he asked Natsume.

I wanted to laugh loudly when Natsume awkwardly looked at me. He raised his brow as if asking why I called the guy my uncle.

Uncle didn't look like well, an uncle or a father. I mean, at all. He acts, dress, and talks like a guy my age. Seriously, he was really handsome.

Just like Hotaru, his dark hair that looked really black at night was shiny, not in the way that you'd think it was oily or anything disgusting like that.

His features were amazingly looking very young. He didn't grow out his beard and his perfect nose was compatibly beautiful with his deep dark violet eyes.

He was the kind of dad that would not just allow you to go to a night club, he'd join you and flirt with as many girls as he wanted.

As much as I liked uncle as he was, I would've liked for his wife to be alive and keep him in check because sometimes, he gets way too over his head. And he was going to make the biggest mistake he'll eventually realize. That was, trying to marry the bimbo he picked up in a bar.

I sighed as I nudged Natsume with my elbow to urge him to answer uncle.

"Natsume Hyuuga…" Natsume said, not even bothering to say any pleasantries that people were supposed to say the first time they meet somebody new.

"Shiki Imai. Just call me Shiki." Uncle introduced himself. His smile was so bright that I think people would find it hard to refuse to any demands he makes and had already made.

I smiled as I felt jealous stares from ladies nearby. Some of them were pretending to walk past Natsume and brush their shoulders to his arm.

One thing I found amusing was that, Natsume didn't seem to notice any of the obvious attention seeking girlies.

I wanted to laugh out loud when I noticed the red head we saw earlier steaming with obvious anger. Her face was so distorted it was actually quite scary.

When she saw me stare at her, she smiled viciously and turned her heels the other way.

I decided then that I liked the red head.

"Mikan, could you call Hotaru over there?" Uncle pointed at the couple staring at each other like they couldn't get enough of each other's gazes.

I almost wanted to tease Hotaru publicly for her obvious interest in the blonde. She didn't normally do that. But I knew that she'd counter with PDV, which I should mention that meant 'Public Display of Violence'.

I assure that it wouldn't be pretty.

I studied uncle's face. It seemed like he didn't like what he was seeing that much.

His frowning face was a clear indicator that even though he knew it was normal for Hotaru's age to flirt around and have relationships, he hated actually seeing it live.

It made me warm because I knew uncle was being like that cause he cared for Hotaru. At some point, I was jealous of Hotaru. It made me think about what ifs.

I shook my head as I shouted at Hotaru's direction.

While Hotaru and her blonde walked past ogling males and females, I turned to Natsume and talked.

"Are you gonna be here all summer?" I asked him.

I couldn't help but eye his lips again as I remembered the kiss. I had no doubts that I would remember that kiss till the end of my days.

"I will be if you are." He answered, shrugging nonchalantly.

I was pretty impressed.

He was talented at making girls feel pretty damn gorgeous.

I chuckled and let go of his arm.

I gave him a look and smirked.

"I guess you're gonna be stuck here for a while."

I walked towards the approaching Hotaru.

She smirked as she dragged the blonde from behind her.

I just noticed that Hotaru held the blonde's open collar summer shirt and dragged the guy around. I honestly didn't know if I was surprised or just plain pleased to know that my best friend was truly interested in someone.

She seemed particularly possessive of the guy.

"You might have noticed your father giving the looks directed at you and your blonde." I whispered to Hotaru, giving her an appointed look.

"Just leave that old man." She replied with a smirk.

I always knew Hotaru was devious. But to use this to get to her father was something I normally didn't approve of.

I sighed.

"Just, don't be too cruel on him, alright?" I told her.

"I know."

With that Hotaru left behind the guy she was dragging and walked towards her father.

When I finished staring cautiously at Hotaru, uncle and Sasha to see if there was going to be any cat fights, I turned my heels towards Natsume and the blonde.

I smiled to the both of them after they saw me walking towards them.

"So, are you gonna introduce me to the douche bag who's seducing my best friend?" I intentionally made my voice menacing.

Although I was glad that my best friend found a guy that she could possibly like, I wasn't too fond of sharing Hotaru to some guy I didn't know.

Natsume raised his brow and turned to the blonde. He didn't introduce us. So, I took matters into my own hands.

I looked at the blond and flashed him a smile.

"Who are you dumb ass?" I asked.

I wasn't Sasha, so I didn't fake my voice and made it sickly sweet. I was asking him in monotone but I was sure my eyes screamed bloody murder.

The blond laughed nervously and introduce himself.

"Ruka Nogi. It's nice to meet you." He smoothly answered.

I was annoyed by the fact that he wasn't too intimidated by me at all.

In my brain, it was a plus because with Hotaru's personality, she can be ten times more horrible than me. That meant he could stand Hotaru in any situation.

I huffed when he offered a hand.

"Mikan Sakura. I can't say I'm glad to meet you." I was being a bitch, I knew that.

I couldn't help it. I loved Hotaru and I didn't want anyone to stand between us. That includes any male specimen or any other species whatsoever.

I heard Natsume coughed.

I frowned in annoyance but quickly changed my behavior.

I'd have to take Hotaru's reactions into consideration and be nice to this Ruka guy.

I looked at the two of them and smiled slightly.

"Should we go have a drink?"

* * *

**NOT EDITED**

Okay. I actually have no idea what I wanted to write and this was the outcome.

I don't know if it was up to people's expectations but I hope readers loved this chap.

**In the next chapter:**

-Hotaru's sending her 'gift' to Sasha.

-Meet the two likable bitches and other friendly faces.

-The bitch, a.k.a. Sasha is caught in the act

-Meet the octopus

BTW, I want to thank the people who reviewed, faved and followed this story. I have some reply to some people who reviewed:

To **Mikanatsume4eva**: I should say that you have to find out! But, unfortunately, I don't really know how to write rated M stuff. I'm honestly uncomfortable writing any touchy feely stuff. That means, I'm new to this kind of thing and this kind of Mikan personality (It's a challenge). Can I say one thing? Don't be mad okay? PERVERT! XD

To** AnimeMango:** I know right! It's a total 180! I don't know why but I love Mikan's personality in here o

To **Alicenee, loverofskyrim, Mya Kiryu, mystery555, MitsukaiYuki, Natsume27, Vermilion Steps, Mikanatsume4eva, ViolinistOfTheNight, RockingAngels, AnimeMango, xMikanNatsumex, and Guest**: Thank you very much for R&R^^


End file.
